


Things are getting serious

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ooooooh!
Relationships: Katie Bell/Michael Corner
Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168





	Things are getting serious

Our story starts in the Ravenclaw common room, Katie Bell is visiting her boyfriend Michael Corner.

Katie asked, "Remind me, why are we meeting in your common room instead of mine?" 

Michael smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Katie smirked. "And we have to be in this common room for it?"

Michael laughed. "Yes, now close your eyes."

Katie did so.

Michael told her, "Ok, you can open them now."

Katie opened her eyes and a present was lying in her lap.

She opened it to reveal a book which when opened had every single detail about their first meeting inside.

Michael muttered, "Do you like it?"

Katie grinned. "Like it? I absolutely love it, Mikey! And I love you."

Michael beamed, "I'm glad."


End file.
